Princess Pirate
by GorgeouslyCrimsonAngel
Summary: She became a stowaway in a ship and got herself into Tortuga, met Captn. Jack Sparrow and sailed aboard the Intersepter. What could possibly go wrong? How about everything? Join Pearl in her adventures with a very mad Captain.
1. Prologue

(Pearl)

I was 15 when I met my frist real Pirate.

I was aboard the DaTaniel, cruising along the caribbean - I couldn't exactly remember the reason for this venture of ours, but I do remember that the DaTaniel was the grandest ship on this side of the penisula. Not only were it's defences top-notch, it was also very fast, in case we came across any Pirates - which you can never say when it could happen.

Right then, I was supposed to be fast asleep in my luxury cabin. There was only a few hours to dawn and I was standing on the starboard, gazing out at the horizon - wondering what it would be like to meet a Pirate.

I remember meeting a lady Pirate a long time ago - I couldnt even remember how old I was when met her. She was very pretty with blond hair that was as fair as snow, eyes like the depth of the deepest ocean and tanned like an indian. She was really beautiful and she told me many a stories about her ventures for treasure, the wonderful - and sometimes dangerous - adventures that came along with being a Pirate.

Her stories had captivated me soo much. Made me want to have an adventure just like that, to be as free as a Pirate, do whatever I wish to do and not be confined in a fluffy pink gown and always act royal. Okay, so maybe not a fluffy pink gown, but an un-breathable tight corset and looking pretty all the time. If I'm a Pirate, I wouldn't have to put up with any of that.

Anyways, there I was standing on the starboard, leaning against the railing, staring off at the horizon, my mind lost deep in my thoughts, and waiting for the sun to rise - it was only a few hours to dawn.

"Evening Mi Lady, but might I ask what a fine young class such as yourself doing out here so..." A sailor walked upto me, startling me out of my review. He paused looking up at the sky before he continued ",Early in the morning. Quite too early to be up and about."

I whirled around to face the sailor who has startled me. For some reason, seeing him, brought back to me the word I had been fantasizing about - Pirate. With his hair braided into tiny locks. A bandana kept his hair from falling to his face and he had on a 3-cone hat. Even his beard was braided into two braids. He was rather tanned - surely from working outside so much - but was quite handsome.

"Waiting for the sun to rise, Mr. Ur-" I struttered. Then regretting to address a stranger by his name. That was pretty stupid on my account.

"Jack Sparrow, mi lady." He said helpfully, when I fumbled through my brain if I remembered this sailors name.

My eye lit up. I always loved meeting new strangers. And he was a sailor to boot. They always had the most amazing tales to tell. Though there tales in the seas are interesting, it's always more interesting to meet sailors who can tell me tales about meeting scary pirates. And this sailor looks like he's met many pirates - because he looked like one too.

"Mr. Sparrow..." I started before I trailed off. Would this be a bad time to ask what was on my mind?

"Yes? That's me." He said with a drunken looking smile - could he be drunk?

That'll be great - no, beyond great. It'll be awesome. This way I can ask him about pirates.

Laughing I turned back to lean over the sea, facing the horizom again. "Well... I was wondering, you being a sailor and all..." I started, pausing every once in a while - Unsure whether this was a bad idea after all. "Have you met any Pirates Mr. Sparrow?" I asked in one breath.

Jack Sparrow, who had joined me at the railing, staring off at the horizon, now looked at me with a big question mark over his head.

"May I ask, my bonnie lass, what might your name be?" He asked me suspiciously.

I know that since he graced me with his name, that I should tell him mine. But... I didn't want to. It was nothing against saying him my name, it was the fact I didn't want him to know that I'm the princess.

"You are better off not knowing," I commented dryly, looking away from him and down at the waves created by the ship. "But you can address me in any way you please, it wouldn't make a difference." I added with a careless shrug. Of course, then I didn't know how much of a difference it would make. Had I know, I probably wouldn't have said such a thing.

Or... maybe not. Since I loved what followed too much.

Sure it was as scary as hell, but worth every second of it. And yes, the said thing that were about to follow wouldn't be happening for another 10 years, so I was very unaware until then.

 **A/N-**

 **Hey to you lovely person who read my story. firstly Thank you for checking my story out. secondly I want to say that I've got a lot in my hands right now, therefore my updates my take some time. If there are any mistakes and typos please let me know (I think I edited this). constructive critisism is always welcome. And don't forget to -**

 **VOTE, COMMENT and SHARE.**

 **R£NΔ ~**


	2. Chapter 1

The sun streaming through the curtains kissed the porcelain skinned sleepng beauty, disturbing her from a rather adventurous dream she was having. Her raven black hair was spread out around the pillow, framing her fair face. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing amder eyes just for a moment before they shut close again.

Groaning against the sun, she tossed around, burying her face in the pillow.

"A very beautiful morning to you Princess." My scullery maid, Felony, greeted the princess cheerily. "It's a wonderful day to go shopping princess. Lady Grosomire is waiting downstairs for you."

With another un-lady-like groan, Zaralinda sat up. "Oh she wouldn't mind waiting for me much. I'm sure she's enjoying flirting with my brother." She scoffed arrogantly, rolling her amber eyes. But still she got out of bed and let Felony to wash her and help her into a pretty gown. A pretty gown she'd rather live without.

Forcing on a smile to her face - she really didn't like Lady Mary Glosomire, but had to put up with her for she was her brothers fiance.

"Morning Mary." She greeted pleasently as she got to the foyer of the villa she tends to stay in - she didn't like living in the palace, so opted for staying with her two elder brothers in their mansion (which they mainly used for training soilders, so the place was always filled with young men - even teenage boys - who wants to be a part of the royal gaurds).

"Princess Zaralinda," Mary greeted with an obvious fake smile - everyone knew of the twos distaste to each other - bowing down. "A good morning to you as well. Shall we get going my lady?" She went on.

Zaralinda only nodded her head and continued her way outside. She seriously wasn't looking forward to going shopping. Infact, it was one of the things Zaralinda hated about being a princess. Clothes didn't hold as much merit for her as it did ladies with lesser positions.

Once the two stepped out of the house, Zaralinda instantly spotted Rivka, her best friend/fellow trainee.

Ever since Zaralinda met pirates, not only has she been dreaming of a life of freedom, she had also gotten herself interested in the art of sword-fighting - this being the main reason she lived in the mansion instead of the palace. She could train with her brothers without there father finding out. Not to mention, both girls were rather amazing with a sword. Especially considering who Zaralinda's first teacher had been.

"Riv!" She called waving cheerily at her brunette friend - who comes to training every morning. Zaralinda had entrapped Rivka with her strange, but captivating tales. Now she too wanted to get away from her high and entitled life for one of freedon just like her best friend. In fact their love for a free life was what had made the two girls as closer together as they were now.

But this morning, she wasn't in her training clothes. She was in normal clothing - which looked formal due to the fact her father was a very respected man in the kingdom.

"Evening Za," Rivka greeted back, with a polite smile at Mary Glosomire. As you can guess, the two didn't get along great. This would have had held true for Zaralinda as well, but as she was the princess of their kingdom, everybody kissed up to her good graces - which weren't exactly easy to get. "River told me you were going shopping, I hope you don't mind me tagging along as well, do you?" She asked sweetly, knowing the grey eyed lady wouldn't like this.

'Ah, that'll be the reason she's not here to train then.' Zaralinda thought, but out loud she said, "That'll be lovely Riv, it'd be wonderful if you come along. After all twos a company threes a crowd right?"

Though she tried to downplay it - and she really didn't show it - Zaralinda was relieved that she wouldn't have to spend hours with lady Glosomire alone.

"I'll keep Mary distracted, you buy the clothes we'll need tonight." Zaralinda whispered discreetly to Rivka, as the two got into the waiting carriage. She even gave her a meaningful look, before she smiled back at the lady, pretending she had been listening to whatever the lady had been telling all along. Rivka, who knew that lady Grosomire was jabbering away to dead ears, looked down, holding down her giggles in with difficulty.

Shopping didn't exactly to as anyone planned. Mary had a hard time trying to please Zaralinda into a girly girly ballgown with a tight corset and way to puffy skirt. Zaralinda was having a bad time just by putting up with Mary. And Rivka had a hard time figuring out what would fit for last sailors to wear without Zaralinda commenting from behind.

All in all, shopping did by to as anyone planned.

Once they'll were done shopping, they dropped Mary home and both the princess and her friend went to the palace instead of to the mansion. There was a party that night on some Lords news ship and Zaralinda was obviously invited.

The girls were planning on executing there plan during the party. It was lucky that Rivka was of higher status, so she too was invited to the party as well.

Getting all dolled up for the party the two of them were all ready to execute there plan. Daggers strapped to their legs, bags packed and in place, nothing to go wrong.

#***#***#***#***#***#

Zaralinda and Rivka pulled their cloaks closer, trying to cover as much of themselves as they possibly could. Hoods pulled over their headed, covering their faces so on one would be able to identify them.

They ran from ship to ship, reading names and finding for the "Sailing Cruze" the only ship that was sailing out of Argus that night. Being friendly with most sailors had it's merits, and Zaralinda - who loved to listening about adventures at sea - was often found in the port, talking to sailors. That was now she had found out about the Sailing Cruze leaving port tonight.

It was Rivka, however, who spotted the ship amoung all the others.

"Za. Found it" she hissed as loud as she dared at her friend who was somewhere in the harbour.

"Perfect," a voice said from behind Rivka startling her. She whirled around to see a grinning Zaralinda standing behind her. Taking in a deep breath, Rivka shot her friend an annoyed look, but them smiled, rolling her eyes. "Let's go." Zaraling whispered conspiracingly, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Grinning back just as excitedly, both girls sneacked into the ship and down below deck - luckily for them, all sailors were too busy readying the ship for sailing to notice two ladies sneacking into the ship. Though there were men below deck too, but they too were busy to notice the two girls.

They stowed away their stuf and made it to the kitchens of the merchant ship, predending to be the cooks who were hired for the job.

No one guessed a thing - the captain didn't bother checking the kitchens as long as the food was made. For three say and two nights, the ladies sailed aboard the SAILING CRUZE, but on the third night, when the ship made port, they abondened ship - knowing Zaralinda's father would positively send out a search party for his darling little daughter.

They spent that night in a cheap inn - they were trying to save the money - in Caracas.

They had to stay in Caracas for two weeks before they managed to become sailors - once again as cooks - in another ship the SAFARI. It was two nights sailing across the Caribbean to Puerto Rico that the ship was attacked by pirates.

A battle followed and the ladies training with swords finally paid off. Course, in a battle, everything was fair play and this was something Zaralinda had learn at a very young age. When she had been fifteen to be accurate.

All the fighting lessons couldn't prepare you for fighting for life or death. Rivka, who had never been exposed to piracy before that day, unlike Zaralinda, had a little hard time adopting at cheating. But no matter, the pirates won and everyone sailor was made to walk the plank. Every sailor save for Rivka and Zaralinda. Being ladies, the captian was all for keeping the ladies for their own personal interests.

Being smart, Zaralinda quickly hatched a plan that would get her and her friend - who she felt responcible for putting in this situation - to safety.

She baragined with the captain.

"No, Wait!" Zaralinda yelled before the pirates got a chance o seperate her an Rivka. "I wish to talk with the Captain first."she said in her best, princess voice. The one that said not to mess with her. She meet Rivka's wide-eyed gaze and discreetly nodded her head, in a I've-got-this way.

"And what would it be that you want little missy?" The Captain asked,while two men held her back - they had all seen her and Rivka fighting with a sword and didn't want to mess with them.

Rolling her eyes in a what-idiots fashion, she calmly said - as if she were losing her patience - "I gave a bargain to make with you." The pirates looked disbelieving, so she quickky added, "I know where there is treasure."

She sounded so convincing that even Rivka believed that her friend was telling the truth.

"Bring the little lady to my cabin." The captain order and turned to march into his cabin. That is until his gracious exit was cut off by Zaralinda yelling after him.

"And my friend if you will captain."

Now the captain really wanted to know where the treasure is. He could tell this was no ordinary lady and he had a feeling she was telling the truth - she wanted to get out of here safely din' she, course she wouldn't play him. That is why he asked both ladies into his cabin.

"Well, miss..." he trailed off, waiting for her to give him a name.

Zaralinda knew better than to admit who she truely is. Maybe not everyone believed in the existance of Argus, but she was sure there were pirates crazy enough to belive in magic. Pirates did know a lot about curses and all that, so they would belive her if she said her name and identify her for her name too.

"Call me Pearl." She said dissmisively. Them got started on the subject at hand before she could be asked. "My bargain is that you drop us off in Tortuga, not laying a hand on us, aboard the ship and off board. Then I'll tell you the place of the treasure - be warned it sunken."

The captain was silent for a while, thinking it over. It wasn't like they could like and get away with it so easily.

"We're having a cord." She said with a crooked smile, holding his hand out for shaking. Not hesitating, Zaralinda took his outstreached hand and shook it firmly. She had already been warned - by the first pirate she met - show weakness and they would pounce on it like starved animals.

And so they found themselve aboard the SAFARI, heading towards Tortuga with Pirates. Life couldn't gave gotten more complicated for them.

 **A/N -**

 **So... I'm wondering would you guys hate it if I followed through with the film, or should I skip ahead of the film and write her adventure between CotBP and DMC? Please let me know your thoughts. Feedback would be lovely and thankyou to everyone who took your time to leave a review.**

 **This is a short chapter, but im working on that. Hopefully I'd updatr longer chaps. And As always**

 **VOTE, COMMENT, SHARE.**

 **R. ~**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~

It was once again night and the princess was found on the starboard side, staring off at sea.

An open locket, clutched tight in her hand, softly played 'a pirates life for me'. She was lost deep in her thoughts and didn't hear the man that approached her. That is until he cleared his throat.

Snapping the locket shut, Zaralinda whirled around to face the man. Zaralinda stared at the pirate with a blank expression. She didn't want him to know he startled her.

"That is a beautiful little trinket." He commented, eyeing the locket she still held in her hand.

Zaralinda looked at her hand, no emotion playing across her perfectly compossed face. "Indeed, it is lovely." She stated, looking back up at the man. She was waiting for him to state his business with her. He obviously didn't approach her for nothing.

"May I inquire where you got it from?" The man questioned, feeling quesy under Zaralinda's unblinking stare.

Zaralinda also understood that it wasn't greed in the mans eyes as he looked at the locket. There was a sad story behind that look and she was intruged. If there was one weakness to the head strong princess, it was her love to hear of daring adventures. Of pirates sailing in the seas.

She also understood that her answer meant a lot to him. "I don't really remember. A lady gave it to me when I was very little." She repiled, for an unknown reason to her, she gave the man an honest answer.

"May I see it?" The man questioned, holding his hand.

Zaralinda looked uncertainly down at the locket before shrugging and delicately placing the locket on the mans open palm. This was one of the few jewelleries she owned that had a value to her. Everything else, she's throw away without a second thought, bytnthis locket... it meant too much to her to bargain with.

That is why, she kept a close eye on it while the man looked at it, tracing every detail with delicacy. She knew pirates loved gold, but this man was holding the locket the same way she had. Like it was to precious.

"Yes, yes. Just like I thought." He mummbled more to himself than to the princess. But in the silent - not counting the howl of the wonder and crashing of the waves - night, Zaralinda could hear him just fine.

She stared at the man, intruged. She wanted to know what he thought.

Almost like feeling her gaze in her and hearing her thoughts he answered her.

"This is the locket of a pirate. Made specially for my sister." He answered seeing the questioning look in her face. Looking up from the locket, he was met with two startling blue eyes filled with wonder and interest. It was a look he was well familliar with, therefore he knew she wanted to listen to his tale. Not one to lose an eager audience, Gibbs almost immediatly launched into the story.

"She was a crazy woman with many dreams. She was kind and not as obesses with treasure as many pirates, she just loved the thought of sailing her life away at sea. This didn't mean that she didn't pillage, plunder, riffle, loot, and whatever else a pirate need to do to survive, though I don't think she's ever killed anyone in her life." Here he stopped and shook his head.

"Ofcourse. No one can be that good without consequences." He murmured sounding all tragic. He was enjoying having an audience so hooked - though only Zaralinda was there, but she was hooked into his tale enough, to drink on everything he said with greedy eyes.

"She fell in love with a prince." He whispered, leaning closer to her - not that he had to lean far. Zaralinda had already leaned as close as she dared, from the moment he had started telling about her sister. "They were happy together. She bore him two kids before he had to take over from his father and become King. Kailasa didn't like this. She didn't want to be cooped up in some palace, wearing pomus ballgowns and pretending she cared about people who only loved her because she was there queen. At least as a pirate she knew who she was and where she stood with people. She didn't have to pretend for anyone."

Zaralinda actually stumbled back from shock. She felt like this unknown man - a strangers whom she had just met - was telling her about herself when he explained his sisters predicatment about being a queen. Wasn't that the very reason she had run away? To get away from her royal duties. To get away from people who smiled to her face and hated her behind her back.

She stared at the man in shock, but he went on, not noticing her shock.

"She refused to his offer to make her his queen and there they seperated ways. He got the little girl, who looked an exact copy of her mother. Eyes blue as the Seven seas. Hair as black as the night. Skin as smooth as a pearl. Lips as red as cheery. She was a born beauty."

"Woah - pause!" Zaralinda exclaimed, she even took a step or two away from the man, holding her hands up - as if to ward off something evil.

It was too dark for the man to see her features properly, but whom he had just discribed was Zaralinda herself and she knew it. She stared at the man with wide eyes, and he stared back at her puzzled. The hood of the cloak she was wearing was pulled over her head, therefore covered her hair and shaded the rest of the features of her face.

She cleared her throat and motioned for the man to go on. 'It can't be me he meant. Because there is no way my mom used to be a pirate. She's way to standard and posh for that.' Was what was going through the head as she motioned for the man to go on.

"She continued what she did. That is until a few decades ago..." here the man leaned in closer to Zaralinda's ears, and whispered. "She set sail to find the lost treasure of DaTaniel. It was a long and hard journey and no one knew where this treasure was. Before she started n her journey, she told me that she wanted to see her daughter one, last time. She came back to Tortuga and told me... she have her locket to her daughter." Here he paused and looked at Zaralinda long and hard.

She didn't miss the impliment in his words either.

Her mind was realing with possibilities. She didn't remember the lady who had given her this locket very well. She had been only 8 when she met her.

"Your sister... what did she look like?"Zaralinda asked curiously, trying to keep her chargin out of her voice, but failing miserably.

"Much like her daughter. Hair as black as the darkest night. Eyes as blue as the deep sea. Tan skin and a height to match any man." The man answered with a shrug of his shoulder and stood back straighter.

A silence followed, while Zaralinda's mind whirled with disturbing and somewhat exciting thoughts. The man anyhow, happily drank away from his flask. Clearly run, from the smell of it.

Finally, Zaralinda broke the silence with an almost whispered question.

"Do you, by any chance, know the daughters name?"

The man looked a her strangely. Clearly, he was too drunk to have put together what she had. He nodded his head drunkenly.

"I remember her name sounding something like... Sara - Serena - Sana ... urgh, it ended with a Linda." He said, giving up trying to figure out the girls name.

Zaralinda stared at the man with wide eyes. Her breath coming out in short gasps. She held on to the railing to keep her upright. But she wasnt wilking to believe what her Heart was telling her. She wanted to make sure before she believe something as propestorous as this.

"Zaralinda?" She said in a voice so small, it was a surprise that he even heard it over the howling of the wind.

"Ah! That's it lass. Zaralinda." The man exclaimed,edit, not seeming to find it wierd at all that some strangers guessed his neices name I one guess. Well... he was rather drunk.

Zaralinda was left speachless by his answer. Her level gave way, and she fell on her knees right there, in deck. She stared at the man with a mixture of horror and disbeliefe. She took in deep, breaths, not wanting to break down there, where anyone could see her. She was with pirates, she couldn't show any weakness they could pounce on.

So taking a deep, steadying breath, she scrambled back to her feet.

"Mr. Ur-" she started before she realised she made the same mistake she made 10 years ago again. This brought a tiny smile to her lips, remembering the first pirate she ever met.

"Gibbs. Joshamee Gibbs." The man supplied kindly, giving her a toothy grin.

"Well, Mr. Gibbs, do you think you would be able to recognise your neice if she was standing in front of you?" She questioned, her voice taking on a formal tone. She didn't know how else to ask this. This was how she had dealt with every situation out of control, back at home. Being the prince of Argus, she had all rights to demand such things and she hadn't been against using them when she had no idea what else she must do.

This was a habbit she was trying to leave behind her in Argus. She knew she was no longer at home and couldn't treat everryone like they were her subjects - because they no longer were. If she wanted to leave her identity, she had had to leave her rights behind as well.

"Of course I would." Gibbs answered, lookng somewhat offended by her question. "There is no way I can forget the one link left to my sister." He added as an after thought, in a much softer voice.

She looked at the man, with a staedy gaze, holding him captive just with her gaze. She was evaluating whether he was sober enough to really be able to recognise his niece as he said. Then decided she had nothing less to lose.

Taking a deep breath to harden her resolve, she didn't even look around, before she pulled her hood back from her head, revealing her soft features to the man.

He took one look at her and coughed out the sip of rum he had just taken. Looking at Zaralinda like he had just seen a ghost.

"Mothers love. You're Kailasa's daughter!" He gasped, staringat the girl with a mixture of many emotions. Then he blinked, taking her in. She did look to be around the age Kailasa's daughter would be. She had her mothers black as night locks, sea blue eyes, even the way the girl held herself reminded Gibbs of his sister.

"Are you sure?" Zaralinda asked in a small voice.

It was hard to believe that she had been Lord to her whole life. Even more, thatshe had met her real mother but couldn't even remember the way she looked. She didn't exactly know why, but her encounter with the beautiful lady who had given her the locket was a blur.

"I'd know you anywhere Zaralinda." He said in soft voice, holding her hand and his eyes still taking her with wonder.

All wind left Zaralinda and she Gibbs her head, years forming in her eyes. "So you're telling me that my mother is a pirate. That the lady I have been calling mother all these days isn't even my birth mother. That I've been lied to almost my whole life?" She asked, though she meant it all rhetorically.

Gibbs didn't know how to answer he, so stayed silent. Which, considering all Zaralinda was feeling, was for the best.

They stayed there silently for a long time. Not utterng a word. Zaralinda leaned against the railing, her back to the sea, her mind realing with hurt and for some reason understanding. No, not why her family lied to her. She understood why she was so different from the rest of her family. Sure her father was her real father. But the two brothers and mother she loved with all her heart weren't her true family.

"Wait - if you're saying my mother is your sister, that'll make you... my uncle!" She suddenly said, breaking the long silence that had fallen between the two.

"Well, yes. That makes me your uncle." Gibbs answered, looking abashed, shuffling on his feet.

If Zaralinda hadn't been so down in the depths, she had found her uncles behaviour adourable and laughed merrily. As it was, she was still in too much shock to notice anything else.

The two continued talking for awhile more, before Zaralinda decided to call it a night. Leaving Mr. Gibbs standing - and takng her locket back - she walked back to the cabin she was sharing with Rivka in a daze.

Forgetting that it was late and Rivka would probably be asleep, she banged the door shut after her. Rivka was startled awake, but seeing it was just her friend she relaxed.

"Is it morning already?" She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and not seeing in what state Zaralinda was in.

Silently, Zaralinda shook her head. Surprised Rivka looked at her firend and finally noticed that Zaralinda was soaced out with a really sad look in her face.

"What happened?" She asked, immediately sitting up, worried about her friend. She knew Zaralinda enough to know ythat she woukdnt be back until the sun rose, so it was startling enough she back before sunrise. Now that she looked like she wanted to crush too, Rivka knew something was very wrong.

"Oh, Riv." Zaralinda cried, instantly launching herself at the waiting arms of her friend. Burying my face in Rivka's shoulder, she relayed everything that happened at the starboard to her friend, holding nothing back.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three ~

For the next three weeks they sailed aboard the SAFARI, Rivka and Zaralinda learned a lot about sailing. Zaralinda also build a special bond with Mr. Gibbs. Though Rivka wasn't as close to the man as her friend, she most definitly enjoyed being in the presence of the man.

She also, finally, understood what Zaralinda found so interesting in the tall tales of the sailors - why Zaralinda tended to sneak into the tavens in Argus just to listen to the talk of the seas. Gibbs could tell exagerated, but captivating tales indeed. And what's more, they were that interesting to listen to.

When they finally arrived in Tortuga, Gibbs abondened ship to stay with the two ladies. He didn't want them roaming through the streets of Tortuga unsupervised. He had a soft spot in his heart for the ladies, and didn't have any problem with showing so.

Another reason he sticked with them was because he felt like he had a peice of his sister when he was close to Zaralinda. Almost everythinhg she did reminded him of her. Except, probably the way she talked and at times acted. She was raised a royal after all and her mother a pirate. What the two mainly had in coimmn was their love of the sea.

When she start talking so passionately about the sea, Gibbs would get tears in his eyes as they would sound just like Kailasa.

Once they did get to Tortuga, they spent a total of ttwo days there before Zaralinda wanted to set out to sea again. She didn't care if she had to worked for a pirate or a merchant sailor as long as she could be out in the open sea. Tortuga was way to stuffy for her taste.

Mr Gibbs promised to find work in a ship for her. He didn't want anyone taking advantage of the lady, especially with the ways she looked.

However, it was another three weeks before he could find someone who was looking for a crew.

#***#***#***#***#***#

Zaralinda, who didn't want to be stuck in her room all night, told Rivka that she was going to go search for and escaped from the confines of her room.

While she hadn't exactly lied to Rivka, she wasn't going out just to search for Mr. Gibbs. In fact she didn't need to look for the man - she knew where she will be able to find him. No, rather, her destination was the docks.

No she wasn't going to search for a job - she left that up to the very capable hands of her uncle. The reason she went to the docks was to get some fresh air. Though she was outside, she felt like the docks is the only place where she got fresh air. The rum smelling streets filles with drunkards and wenchs really wasn't to her taste.

The route she took to the docks was mainly not used. She had to pass by the back of the faithful bride to get to the docks and she made a note to have an eye out for Mr Gibbs as she passed the popular tavern.

As she neared the place she knew that her uncle would be passed out on, she spotted two men standing by the pig sty, buckets of who knew what in their hands.

From the place she was standing, she couldn't clearly see whether her uncle was passed out there or not. Slowly, trying not to make any noise, Zaralinda inched closer to the two men.

One of the two men threw the bucket - it turned out to be water - of water over the sleeping man.

"CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING YOU SLACK JAWED IDIOT" he yelled, weilding a dagger at the rough way he was woken up.

Stifling a gasp, she hurried her steps toward the three men.

"Mothers love, Jack?" Gibbs questioned with recognition in his voice as he finally noticed who had woken him up. This caused Zaralinda to pause in her steps, unsure. Her uncle seemed to know those men - or at least one of them since he hadn't acknowledged the other.

But just to be sure, she stayed where she was - instead of continueing on her way to her docks. She didn't want to have to deal with Tortuga without the help of a man. That much she could admit to herself.

"You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. Ms bad luck." Gibbs told to the man - whom Zaralinda still couldn't see properly - not making a move to get off the floor.

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it." The man, the one in the three-cone hat and long coat said, kneeling in front of the older man. "The man who did the waking buys the man who who was sleeping a drink. That man who was sleeping,drinks it while listening to a proposition by the man who did the waking." He got out in one breath, confusing both his companion and Zaralinda's inform.

Zaralinda, so had been listening to the conversation this whole time wasn't confused by what the man said. In fact, she had understand the man almost perfectly fine. What confused her was how what he said could counter the curse her buncle had talked about.

Not realising she had been waking forward, she felt drawn to her uncles conversation. Something about the way the man in he three-cone hat sounded familliar, though she could Serafina she haven't seen the man before. She knew she's recognise someone like him imediately.

Gibbs deciding that he didn't want to decipher Jacks words, said, "Aye, that'll about do it."

The man in the three-cone hat held his hand out and pulled Gibbs up to his feet. The moment the man had stepped back, his companion threw water, in the bucket, in his hand, at Gibbs.

"Blast, I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled as Zaralinda sucked in a deep breath - that was drowned out by her uncles yelling - and hurried up to the men.

"That was for the smell." The man who threw the bucket of water, stated with a careless shrug of his shoulder.

She couldn't help herself. The whole thing had been too funny to watch - from the very start, that before she could hold it in, a giggled escaped her lips. And just like than, she found three pairs of eyes staring a her. The man not wearing a hat even had his sword pulled out.

In his defence,she had startled him. He hadn't expected anyone to be listening in on them. After all the alley had been rather deserted when they had come out back there.

Jacks and Wills eyebrows raised upon seeing a girl - and she didn't look like the whores they had passed to get their. She was actually wearing a gown that covered her whole and a cloak with the good pulled up that they couldn't even see half her face. Gibbs instantly recognised the girls as his niece and blinked doing confusion.

"Zaralinda, what are you doing walking down an alley all alone at this time?" He question/demanded near the girl as she stepped closer to the three men. Now that she had been spotted, she didn't feel the need to stay hidden.

"Why uncle, I feel offended, looking for you of course." She mocked hurt as she answered him, a sweet smile taking over her lips as she said she was looking for him.

At the moment she said uncle, Jack looked from the girl - whom he still couldn't see properly - to Gibbs with a puzzled expression. For all he knew Gibbs, he was puzzled why this strangers girl was calling the man uncle. And whats more, though she was here in Tortuga, she didn't look like she belonged in there. The way she held herself, the way she talked, they all spoke like someone who could actually afford studying.

Besides no whore in Tortuga would be able to talk the way she did, nor hold themselves with the dignity she just seemed to radiate. No this stranger girl was someone of worth and this didn't escape Jack.

Gibbs, not falling for Zaralinda's half truth, gave her a blank look.

"Okay, fine. I was on my way to the docks." She admitted, not looking - or sounding - slightly sheepish than she had been caught on her lie. "But I was gonna look for you on my way back." She added with a beaming smile that was totaly lost on the men so couldn't see it - due to the light being behind her and the good of the cloak she had pulled over half her face.

"You've been gone for three days and no more what-so-ever. We were worried." She added, pouting as she crossed her hand over her chest. Too bad the cloak covered her curvy figure. "Well... since you seem all fine and all, I'll be on my way then." She added cheerfully and tried making her escape before her uncle could stop her.

Tried, being the key word.

Because Jack - seeing Gibbs about to protest - quickly stepped on her path, blocking her way.

Zaralinda stopped short, her nose lightly grazing on the mans chest. Quickly taking a step back, she looked up at the man with her head cocked.

Surprisingly her hood didn't fall back when she did that.

But even more surprising was that Jack felt something shift around her as he blocked her way. What he didn't know was that she had used her powers too keep her hood from falling back and revealing her face, that was what he had felt.

"Zaralinda, 'ts not a good thing to be walking about at this time." Gibbs warned her, gaining back her attention before Jack could say something.

"Not to worry uncle. I've got my best friend right here." She said confidently as she lightly pushed the sword hidden beneath her cloak up from her thumb, flashing the men a silver of the blade.

Jack and Will were surely startld to find her flash a sword, but Jack hid his surprise well.

Gibbs sighed, but didn't tell anything. He knew nothing would happen to his neice. She could very well as take care of herself. Still, he couldn't help worrying about the girl. She was too sweet and friendly for her own good. He feared that one of these days, someone would take advantage of her trusting nature and use it against her.

This time when she walked away, no one stopped her.

"Where did you find that fine piece of work?" Jack asked Gibbs, staring at the bellowing cloak - for that was all they could see of the retreating lady.

"She's Kailasa's daughter, Jack." Gibbs told, staring after the lady with worry etched in his features. "Found her a few weeks ago aboard the SAFARI."

"How did she end up aboard a pirate ship?" Jack question, looking away from the lady long enough to give Gibbs a incredulous look.

Gibbs saying she's Kailasa's daughter was explanation enough for Jack to recognise the royal princess of Agnes.

"She ran away." Gibbs said in a way of explanation. Then turned back to Jack - they could no longer see the retreating form of Zaralinda. "Now, how about that drink?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four ~

Next morning found a disgruntled and sleepy Zaralinda and Rivka running towards the docks, to meet their new captain and the rest of the crew men.

Zaralinda had been excited that Gibbs had finally found them a job that she had packed everything in such a frienzy. Rivka couldn't say she was any less happy. Tortuga was not really suiting to her taste, though the rum was good to go.

Still, they were late arriving at the docks. Lagging their things behind them, the two ladies arrives in time to see the man in the three-cone hat - the same one Zaralinda had met last night - get slapped by a woman.

The woman slapped the man hard enough, that his head whipped around to face his companion - the same one from last night.

"Oo, that ought to have hurt." Rivka spectulated, as the two stopped in shock.

Zaralinda shook her head, "those men with uncle are the two men I told you about last night." She informed her friend as she heaved up her bag and started walking forward in a much slower pace. She watched as the two men interacted and the man in the three-cone hat turn around to get slapped again.

"The two who woke your uncle in the pig sty?" Rivka asked, catching up to Zaralinda and falling in step with her.

Zaralinda shot her a look that clearly asked, 'what-other-men-did-I-tell-you-about-that-I-met-last-night'?

"Just making sure." Rivka giggled.

Just as they reached Gibbs and the two men, the crew lined up yelled 'Aye!"

Grabbing the hat in Jacks hand, the woman glared at him and walked away with the rest of the crew.

"No, no, no, no. It's frightfully bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir!" Gibbs said to the man in the three-cone hat, Zaralinda took as the captain. Why else would Gibbs call him sir. He said this, not noticing the two ladies who had joined them.

"And what would we be ? Chopped liver?" Rivka asked sarcastically, startling the elder man quite nicely.

"It'll be far worse not to." Jack answered Gibbs, not having heard Rivka as he was too busy staring off at the sky. As soon as he said it, he turned around to leave, but found his path blocked by two ladies - whom he instantly placed as the princess and her friend.

Even if Zaralinda's jasmin perfume hadn't filled his sences, he'd have instatly place who was who. Or rather, he would have easily placed the princess anywhere.

This was on account of how alike she looked to Kailasa. Same raven black hair. Same porcelain skin. Same pointed nose and rosy thin lips. Only difference between the two would be Zaralinda's startling blue eyes. While Kailasa's were a sea blue color, her ones weren't such a deep sea blue color, that you felt like you're staring right at the depth of the ocean.

"Ah! So you two were whom Mr Gibbs told me about." Jack said, looking at said person for comfirmation.

"We wouldn't know what Mr Gibbs told you, but I'm Rivka. I take it you are my Captain?" Rivka said holding her hand out confidentally. Zaralinda who was standing beside her smiled, looking away - still Jack saw her smiling, as did Gibbs and Will.

Zaralinda knew what her friend was doing, being all sassy to their future Captain. She was trying to show she knew exactly what she was doing, just like Zaralinda had told her to.

Be confident, pretend you know everything thats going on, even if you have no idea what the hell is going on.

That had been the advise she had received from that pirate she met 10 years ago, when she asked how best to deal with a pirate. Of course that had been before she realised that he too was a pirate. But that was when she had taken her lessons on dealing with pirates seriously. How many others can tell that they received lesson on 'how to deal with a pirate 101' from a pirate.

That's what she thought.

Jack was impressed by Rivka's confidence and shook her hand rather pleasently. Well, as pleasently as a pirate can.

"Jack Sparrow." He told her as way of greeting.

Hearing his name, Zaralinda's head whipped in his direction. Her eyes gone so wide that they all could see the depth of her ocean blues rather clearly.

"Jack Sparrow? As in the Captain Jack Sparrow?" She questioned, her tone rising an octavte too high in her excitement. Just like that, she was wide awake, and bouncing on the sole of her feet in excitement. Of all the things, this she hadn't anticipated.

Jack turned his attention to the princess with a charming smile. "That'll be me. One and only, love." He said motioning to himself. "And you must be the lady we met last night, but din' have the pleasure of makin an aquaintence." He added, looking her from head to toe.

Strangely, Zaralinda didn't feel self-conscious with his gaze on her. She didn't even care that he was checking her out, because his gaze didn't seem to be looking at her that way.

And strangely enough, he hadn't been checking her out that way either. Something about the girl looked familiar to him, and not in a 'she looks exactly like her mother' way either. Sure she looked like her mother and that was familiar to him. No, what he felt was that he had met her before, personaly.

Her, not her mother.

"Zaralinda." She added holding out her hand same as her friend.

Jack took her hand with a smirk, but the moment his calloused hand touched her smooth and soft hand he had a distant feeling of nostalgia. From the way her eyes blinked away the sleep in her eyes to the slight way she slouched - as if she wanted something to lean against. Everything about her seemed familiar to him.

Narrowing his eyes at her, he suddenly, out-of-the-blue, asked, "have I threatened you before?"

Taken back by the abrupt question, Zaralinda blinked at him in shock. Then slowly she shook her head. Because, though she remembered that night like it just happened, she didn't lie. He had never threatened her before. Not even when he revealed that he was a pirate.

"Alright then, let's get moving." Jack stated, letting go of her hand as abruptly and turning to the Interceptor, waving the banana in his hand as he moved drunkenly to the ship.

Rivka and Zaralinda looked at each other puzzled, as if wondering, 'did that just happen?'

Then hurried to catch up with the three men, who were making their way up to the ship.

"Welcom aboard the Interceptor, ladies. Wish you good luck on your duties." Jack said, giving the two ladies a piercing gaze.

"Good to be aboard Captain." Rivka answered with a nod of her head, but her friend had strayed away from the four. Walking to the starboard side, she stared off at the sea. Loving the feel of the wind whipping against her face, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh ocean breeze. Now she truly felt free.

"Looks just like Kailasa, doesn't she?" Mr. Gibbs asked Jack, both of whom, along with Rivka, were staring at the girl up he starboard side, staring a the sea, unaware of her audience. "A regal Queen." Gibbs muttered under his breath, but his words weren't missed by either of his companions.

"What?" Rivka asked, turning to her friends uncle with a look of interest. The way he said it sounded like there was a story behind his statement.

'But that is not whom I'm thinking about.' Though he didn't say it out loud, that was what was running through Jacks head as he stared at the lady.

"That is a tale for another time. Mr Gibbs please be kind enough to show the fair ladies to their cabin, we have to make way and I'd love it to be quick." Jack ordered, turning to his first mate before he could launch into one of his tall tales. Casting a last glance at the princess, he walked away into his cabin.

"Aye, captain." Gibbs instantly agreed, turning back to Rivka. "Come on then lass. Let's find you and Zaralinda a cabin." He said, taking Zaralinda's bag, which she had left unattainted by Rivka.

"Za, come on!" Rivka called out to her friend, heaving her own bag up her shoulder as she started to follow Mr Gibbs.

Only when she looked back at her friend, she noticed something amiss. Zaralinda was holding the railing a little too tightly and her eyes seemed glazed over. At Rivka's yell, she looked away from the sea and at her friend.

Registering her words, she let go of the railing and took a step towards them before she felt her legs give way and black spots clouded her vision.

She didn't even realise she had stumbled back and fallen down, not until her head banged against the wooden floor of the deck. But even then she was past feeling.

As soon as Zaralinda's legs buckled out under her, Rivka and Gibbs raced over to the girl, but she was flat on her back - unconscious - by the time they reached her


End file.
